Desperado
by Leigh-Anne G
Summary: Human AU. AJ has just hired a new hand to help her handle the farm while Big Mac recovers. She fights a growing attraction to him, but will she lose the battle when loss strikes at the heart of the Apple family?
1. Chapter 1

****Sequel to "The Way You Love Me". I would suggest reading that first :) Hope you all enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first one!****

Stomping the snow from her boots, AJ made her way into the old farmhouse. Looking forward to a hot cup of coffee, she made a beeline for the kitchen, where she found her soon to be sister-in-law, Rarity, sitting at the table. She was staring blankly at the phone in her hand, as if confused as to how it came to be there.

"Uh, Rarity? Everythin' all righ' sugarcube?" she asked from the doorway.

Rarity continued staring at the phone. "Mother called. She's been invited on a Winter Moon Musical Tour with some old friends of hers, from when she was 'a star'." The last was said with a sarcastic tone AJ was unaccustomed to hearing from her elegant friend.

AJ wasn't quite sure how all this led to Rarity staring at the phone as if it held the mystery to life. "Oh. Well, that's, uh, good fer her?"

Rarity let out a decidedly unladylike snort. "It's _fabulous_ darling, and I wish her all the best. Truly I do."

"Well what in tarnation is botherin' ya then?" AJ snapped, exasperated.

Rarity jumped a bit in her seat and finally looked up at her friend. "Oh, yes, of course. She wants Sweetie Belle to stay with me while she's touring."

AJ came full circle back to confused with this statement. "Well, sugarcube, what's there ta be upset 'bout then? Y'all kept sayin' how much ya miss the li'l lady. An' Apple Bloom will love havin' her here!"

Rarity shook her head. "I know, and I do miss her. I haven't seen her since..." she let the sentence hang unfinished in the air between them.

AJ understood. It had been nearly two months since that maniac, Opus Hardcover, had shot Big Mac and kidnapped Rarity, holding her hostage in his basement and torturing her for hours. AJ watched as Rarity absentmindedly rubbed at a spot on her neck currently hidden by the turtleneck she was wearing. In that spot, and dozens of others, there were burn scars from where the bastard had repeatedly pressed a lit cigar against her flesh.

AJ pulled out a chair and sat next to Rarity, covering her friend's perfectly manicured hand with her own calloused one. "I know, sugarcube," she said, softening her voice. "How much does she know?"

Rarity shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know how much my mother told her. Which, I suppose, is part of the reason I'm scared to have her here. Especially overnight."

She was talking about the nightmares, AJ realized. She still had them nearly every night. They'd had to put a white noise machine (AJ had never even heard of such a thing before) in Apple Bloom's room to cover Rarity's screams in the middle of the night.

Tears filled Rarity's eyes as she looked back at the phone. "What do I tell her, AJ? She's too little to have to know about that kind of evil."

AJ squeezed her hand. "Y'all tell her that someone hurt you an' sometimes ya have bad dreams about it. But that it's ok now, 'cause he can never hurt anybody ever again. And that all that matters now is that yer safe an' surrounded by people who love ya."

Rarity smiled at her through the tears. "Thank you, darling. You're right, of course. Now, to go find my fiance and try to convince him to have another little girl running around underfoot."

AJ chuckled. "Bless his heart. Big Mac ain't gonna know what ta do with himself." AJ left Rarity to break the news and returned outdoors to check on things around the farm. She was still getting used to her newest farmhand, Spurs, and wanted to see how he was doing. At least, that's what she would have told anyone who asked. If she was being completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that in reality she was making excuses to watch him work. Wandering into the barn, she found the man in question checking on the horses. Ignoring the tug of desire she felt whenever she saw him, she called out to him.

"Howdy Spurs. How's it goin'?" He turned to look at her and her heart slammed into her chest.

He smiled the cocky, one sided smile she'd grown so accustomed to. "Checkin' up on me again, Miss AJ?" He said it playfully, with no real animosity behind the statement. She'd come to appreciate that in the past few weeks, especially on the days when it seemed as though Big Mac wasn't making any progress with his therapy.

She grinned. "'Course I am. I was jus' -"

"AJ!" Turning, she saw Rarity running into the barn, eyes wild. "AJ, we need you in the house. It's Granny Smith."

****Yea, really short chapter. Just wanted to get the story up and running :)****


	2. Chapter 2

The day dawned bright and unseasonably warm for early winter. AJ's first thought when she woke was that it was a beautiful day. Too beautiful, she thought next, as the pain came bearing down on her, for such a horrible day. For awhile, she simply lay in bed, not wanting to move. Because once she left the bed, she'd have to face the day and all that it brought with it. Finally, nearly an hour later than her normal time, she forced herself from the comforting warmth. Wrapping an old, tattered robe around her, she made her way down the stairs, surprised when she smelled fresh coffee.

Reaching the kitchen, she spotted Big Mac moving around the kitchen, fixing breakfast. She watched his movements, thinking to herself that he looked like one of those jungle cats she sometimes saw on the TV. Lean and graceful, but with an underlying strength that could surprise you at the oddest moments. He turned then, looking straight at her and she saw that same strength in his eyes. He opened his arms to her and she rushed into them, resting her head against his flannel covered chest as he held her.

In that moment, she was sixteen again, the day of another funeral. Only it had been summer then, warm and rainy. Dark, the way it should be when the people you love are no longer with you. Remembering, she let out a small, distressed sound and his arms tightened around her, settling her.

She stayed there for a few minutes before pulling away and offering up a shaky smile. "Thanks." She took breath, feeling steadier than she had since that afternoon when Rarity had come rushing into the barn, telling her something was wrong. "Needed that, I 'spose."

Returning the smile, he tugged her ponytail teasingly. "Anytime, lil' sis. Why don'cha get Apple Bloom up an' ready while I finish breakfast," he suggested, turning back to the stove.

AJ started to protest, started to suggest that she should finish breakfast and that he should wake Apple Bloom. But before the words could move from her brain to her mouth, she recognized the compulsion for what it was: cowardice. And if there was something she'd never been, it was a coward. With that in mind, she marched from the kitchen up to the littlest Apple's room.

Sunlight was filtering in through the window just above her sister's bed. Oblivious to the morning light, Apple Bloom was sprawled face down, snoring lightly. AJ smiled, thinking that it wasn't often she got to see her little sister so quiet and peaceful. And her heart broke again knowing that she was about to drag her from that peace into a world full of pain and loss. That was something else that was different from that day over five years ago. Apple Bloom hadn't even been nine months old then, so there had been no need to try to explain why there was suddenly a huge, gaping hole in their family. As she grew, they'd had to explain to her why she didn't have a mommy and daddy like all the other children in her school, but even then death had been a more abstract concept to her.

Now she had lost someone she'd seen every day of her short life. Death was real to her now, more real than it should have to be for someone so young. All of these thoughts flashed through AJ's mind as she stood and watched her sister sleep. Shaking them off, she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed and shook the tiny figure gently.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she prodded when Apple Bloom didn't stir.

Apple Bloom whimpered and shifted, curling up into a ball on her side, pulling the blankets tightly around her. "Don' wanna go ta school," she mumbled sleepily. AJ rolled her eyes and shook her again, a little harder.

"Apple Bloom, y'all have ta get up, sugarcube." A little louder, a little firmer.

"Go 'way," came the muffled reply. _I wish I could,_ AJ thought. She'd love nothing more than to just let little Apple Bloom sleep through the day, find a way for her to avoid the pain. But she knew as well as anyone that life just didn't work that way.

"Would you like me to try?" a voice asked from the doorway. AJ turned and saw Rarity standing just inside, already dressed for the day. The thought crossed her mind that it shouldn't surprise her that Rarity could make mourning black look stunning.

"Sure, have a go. She's sleepin' like the dead, though," AJ warned. Rarity padded barefoot across the room and shot AJ a grin before reaching down and yanking the covers from Apple Bloom's body. The latter squealed and bolted upright, glaring at the two intruders.

"What in tarnation did y'all go an' do that for?" she demanded, all traces of sleep gone from her voice.

Rarity handed the blanket to AJ. "You're welcome," she said simply, before retreating and heading downstairs. AJ shook her head and looked back at her sister, who was still glaring at her from her bed.

"Sorry, sugarcube, but ya'll need ta get up and get dressed." She watched as the realization washed over Apple Bloom much the same way it had with her earlier and the younger Apple's eyes filled with tears. Scooping her up, she sat on the bed and held her close, rocking her gently as she cried. "Shhh, it'll be all right, sugarcube," AJ murmured soothingly, her heart breaking all over again. They sat like that for awhile until Apple Bloom seemed to run out of tears.

"Let's go get some breakfast. Big Mac was makin' some when I came up ta get ya," AJ suggested, forcing a smile. Apple Bloom nodded and the two made their way downstairs, where they found Big Mac immersed in his own source of comfort. Rarity was perched on the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist, and the two lovers were locked in a passionate kiss. AJ quickly moved to block Apple Bloom's line of sight and cleared her throat loudly, amused when her brother jumped back and blushed like a school girl caught necking under the bleachers.

"AJ! We were, just...ah..." he stared blankly at her, seemingly at a complete loss for words.

"Making breakfast," Rarity supplied helpfully, slipping daintily off the counter and smoothing her dress.

"I ain't never seen anybody make breakfast like that," Apple Bloom piped up, moving out from behind her sister.

AJ lost it then, howling with laughter as both Big Mac and Rarity flushed brilliant shades of red. Before Apple Bloom could ask any uncomfortable questions, the timer on the oven dinged, and Big Mac dived for the door like it was his saving grace. AJ lost herself to another fit of giggles as he triumphantly pulled a batch of cinnamon buns from inside. She caught Rarity's eye and, seeing the humor dancing there, realized that they were going to be all right after all.

* * *

><p>"AJ, it was a beautiful service. You and Big Mac did such a fantastic job."<p>

AJ smiled and clasped the hand of the older woman standing in front of her. "Thank y'all kindly, Aunt Dumplin'. I know Granny Smith would be mighty glad y'all could make it today." Granny Smith's funeral had ended just over an hour before and her friends and family were gathered at Sugar Cube Corner for lunch.

Aunt Dumpling's eyes shifted and AJ followed her line of sight to where Big Mac and Rarity were standing, chatting with a group of cousins from Appleloosa. "Your brother seems so happy. We're all looking forward to the wedding." AJ felt her aunt's critical gaze shift back to her. "And of course we're all wondering when you'll find a nice man and settle down."

_Never, if I have anything to say about it,_ AJ thought silently. "When I find a good man, I'll be sure to let y'all know," she said instead. Her aunt let out a twittering laugh and, satisfied for the moment, moved on to where Big Mac and Rarity were holding court. Relieved, AJ let out a long breath and turned – smacking right into Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, thank Celestia!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her pink-haired friend. Pinkie Pie returned the hug tightly, in true Pinkie Pie style. AJ pulled away just enough to stare into her friend's wide blue eyes. "Y'all aren't gonna ask me when I'm gettin' married, are ya?"

Pinkie giggled. "No, silly. Why would I ask such a thing?"

AJ grinned and took a step back. "No reason. Where are the rest of the gals?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Well, Rarity's over there with your brother. But of course you knew that because, well, he's your brother and you guys seem to always know where the other one is. It's kinda funny, really, how close you two are. Though I guess it's not _really_ that funny, when you think about it. And I'm babbling," she cut herself off sheepishly at AJ's amused expression.

"Yea, but I'm used to it by now," AJ chuckled.

"Good point. Now where was I? Oh yea, Dashie and Fluttershy got waylaid by your Auntie Cinnamon," she pointed to a corner of the room where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were standing with a red haired woman. Dash and Fluttershy were both wearing polite expressions that AJ assumed were an effort to mask the boredom they were fighting. Her Aunt Cinnamon was a sweet woman, but she could talk for hours about anything – and nothing at the same time. Dash caught AJ's eye and lit up like Luna's moon during the Winter Moon Celebration. She immediately (and, AJ hoped, gracefully) excused both herself and Fluttershy from the conversation and hurried towards AJ, practically dragging Fluttershy behind her.

"Finally!" Dash blurted out when they reached AJ and Pinkie. "No offense, AJ, but your aunt can _talk_. Ow!" She turned and glared at Fluttershy, who had just pinched her arm and was giving her as mean a look as Fluttershy ever gave anybody. "It's the truth!"

AJ smothered a laugh. "It's all right, Shy. Aunt Cinnamon could talk the ears offa stalk o' corn." She hugged Fluttershy gently and punched Dash affectionately in the arm. "Thank y'all for comin', it really means a lot to us. Even if we are missin' our favorite librarian," she added sadly.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

AJ cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "Yea, Pinkie, I was talkin' 'bout Twi."

Pinkie shook her head and pointed to the front door of Sugar Cube Corner. "No, silly goose, it's _Twilight_."

AJ turned and sure enough, there was Twilight standing in the open doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Without even realizing what she was doing, AJ shoved through the crowd, moving towards the door. Towards Twilight, who was standing there looking completely lost. Reaching her, she threw her arms around her friend's neck, squeezing tightly. After a moment's hesitation, she felt Twilight's arms come around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she heard Twilight whisper, and she wasn't sure if she was talking about Granny Smith or her disappearance. And at that moment, it didn't matter.

"Twi," AJ half-sobbed, pulling back and studying her friend. Her hair was slightly disheveled and there was a haunted look in her violet eyes that tore AJ's heart in two. "We missed you, sugarcube."

Twilight's eyes filled with tears. "I missed you girls, too. I - " she broke off and glanced around the room, forcing a smile. "It can wait."

AJ realized, belatedly, that everyone was staring at them. Rarity, Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie were standing just off to the side as if waiting their turn, while the rest of the room was staring at them as if they'd each grown two heads. Searching, she caught Big Mac's eye and he nodded slightly. Taking the cue, AJ grabbed Twilight's hand and pulled her through the front door, the rest of the girls on their heels.

As soon as the door shut, the other girls crowded around Twilight, hugging her and firing a million questions at her. Everyone, that was, except for Dash. It took a moment for them to realize that she didn't seem as excited to see Twilight as the rest of them, and the six friends settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash," Twilight finally spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"Hey," Dash replied, her expression stony.

"What's wrong, Dashie?" Pinkie asked, bouncing lightly in place. "Aren't you glad to see Twilight?"

Dash smiled tightly. "Of course I am. I just...have somewhere to be." Her eyes darted around nervously, as though she were searching for a legitimate reason to leave. Finally she settled her gaze on AJ. "Sorry to cut out so quick, I just forgot about the thing...at the place." After an awkward hug, Dash took off down the street at a jog, leaving her friends staring after her in confusion.

"She hates me," Twilight blurted out before bursting into tears.

"Oh darling, she doesn't hate you!" Rarity pulled her sobbing friend into a fierce embrace.

"S-s-she does! And s-s-she should!" Twilight yanked herself from Rarity's arms. "Y-y-you all should! Everything that happened to Rarity, to Big Mac, that was all my fault. How could I have not known? I should have _known_, I should have _seen_." She wrapped her own arms around her waist and rocked back and forth, sobs continuing to wrack her slim frame.

AJ felt a tug of guilt. It hadn't been so long ago when she'd been pacing the waiting room of the hospital, expressing the same thoughts. But... "Twi, nobody blames ya, sugarcube," she reassured her friend. "Least of all, Rainbow Dash. She..." AJ couldn't bring herself to repeat that conversation as it would mean telling Twilight the awful things she'd thought and said about her. "She told all of us that we couldn't blame ya for any of that."

Twilight's sobs quieted and she looked up at AJ, that haunted expression still in her eyes. "S-s-she did?"

AJ moved in and took another turn wrapping Twilight in a warm embrace. "She did. She'll come around. Whatever's botherin' her, we'll figure it out soon enuff." She pulled away but left one arm around Twilight's shoulders as she addressed what was left of their group. "Whaddya say we all head on down ta Sweet Apple Acres and catch up with some hot chocolate?" Everyone agreed enthusiastically and they turned as one to make the short trip down to the farm.

* * *

><p>"Well, after we all knew that Rarity and Big Mac were going to be ok, I just had to get away." The five friends were scattered around AJ's living room, each cupping a mug of hot chocolate in their hands, listening to Twilight explain what happened two months earlier. "I really just meant to leave for a day or two, wrap my mind around what happened but I think I went a little crazy." Her caramel colored skin darkened a bit with her blush. AJ reached over and squeezed her arm in gentle support. Twilight smiled weakly and continued her story.<p>

"I just kept riding. I would stop in a town for a few days, get a hotel room, send Princess Celestia a letter so she would know where I'd been and then move on from there."

"Why didn't you just go to the Princess in the first place?" Pinkie interrupted.

"I was ashamed. I still am, really. I can't even explain it, but...I let him touch me. I let him into my heart. He was the first man I ever..." she trailed off, letting the implication hang in the air. AJ blinked back the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. It tore her apart to know that her friend had gone through so much pain and heartbreak alone, away from home and the people she loved.

"All I could think was, if the first man I ever fell in love with was a monster, what did that make me?" Tears were slipping quietly down Twilight's cheeks and her voice had dropped to a whisper. "I kept thinking, it takes a monster to love a monster."

"No!" They all jumped with surprise at the outburst from the normally meek Fluttershy. When they all looked at her, she shrank back a bit, hiding behind her curtain of pale pink hair. "I mean, you're not a monster, Twilight," she continued in a softer tone.

AJ faced Twilight once again. "She's right, Twi. He fooled a lotta people, not jus' you."

Twilight shook her head. "It's not the same. We spent so much time together. Days together, in some cases, just sitting and talking and...just being together. I look back and I try to see if there were signs, things I could have seen to prevent what happened."

Rarity set her mug down with a sharp click and marched over to the large armchair Twilight was currently occupying. Kneeling, she took Twilight's hands in her own and spoke in a strong, firm tone. "Look at me. _Look at me,_" she demanded, and Twilight reluctantly raised her head to meet Rarity's gaze. "Opus did a lot of awful things to a lot of women, including me. No, look me in the eyes, Celestia dammit!" she snapped when Twilight's head dipped. She continued only when Twilight's eyes locked with hers once again. "He is a monster and there is obviously something very wrong with him. But none of that is your fault. I met him, several times. He was charming, sophisticated, witty, handsome. He used you, to put on a good show for the rest of the world." Her voice thickened with unshed tears. "He broke something in you, we can all see that. And that part of you that he broke? It wouldn't exist in a monster. You wouldn't be sitting here crying, beating yourself up like this if you were a monster. So the only thing we, as your friends ask of you, is that you _stop blaming yourself."_

Twilight looked around the room to each of her friends in turn, and they each nodded as she met their eyes. Looking back at Rarity, she threw her arms around her and wept. The five friends piled onto the chair together and when Twilight's sobs turned to giggles, AJ realized that the tears she'd just shed had been ones of release, and of healing.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Steaminess ahead! I promise there's more plot to come later...)**

Later, after the girls had all left, AJ changed into her work clothes and headed outside to check on things around the farm. Since it was early winter, there weren't any crops to see to, but there were several animals on the farm that needed taken care of, not to mention the little repairs that always seemed to be popping up. She went to the barn and saddled up her mare, Alice, and headed out. The next few hours passed quickly as she rode around, making mental notes of things that needed to be fixed and stopping to chat with the various hands who were out making repairs already on the list.

As Celestia began lowering the sun, AJ headed back towards the house. She'd made it about halfway across the farm when she heard the sound of hoofbeats approaching.

Spurs pulled up next to her on Jimmy, a black stallion they'd recently acquired. "Howdy," he greeted her, with a tip of his hat.

"Howdy," she returned. "Everythin' all right?"

"Far as I know. Your brother sent me to find ya," he explained.

AJ sighed, aggravated. "For the love of Luna. I'm jus' doin' mah job!" she snapped.

Spurs cocked an eyebrow at her, and she got the distinct impression he was laughing at her. Of all the...it was bad enough her own brother didn't trust her to do her damn job after six years, now the Luna-damned ranch hand was laughing at her!

"If you don't mind my sayin'," Spurs' voice interrupted her mental rantings. "Seems to me, he's just worried about ya. You've got a lot on your plate at the moment and I think it frustrates him that he's part of what burdens ya. And since you've got a bit of stubborn pride, he can't tell you any of that." When she scowled at him, he shrugged. "Just thought you might appreciate the truth." He smirked when she continued to glower. "Sorry if I overstepped, _ma'am_." The teasingly sarcastic tone teased a smile from her.

AJ rolled her eyes and forced a stern expression. "Thought I tol' ya not ta call me that. Mah granny is -" _Not here anymore,_ she finished silently, tears filling her eyes once again.

They'd reached the barn by then, and AJ was grateful for the distraction of putting the horses and tack away to cover the awkward moment. The familiar movements settled her a bit, eased the pain that had tightened like a vice around her heart again. When they finished, she turned to tell him goodnight, jumping a bit when she found him standing almost directly behind her with a look in his eyes she couldn't quite make out in the dim light.

Before she could really think about it, he took a step forward and closed the short distance between them, wrapping his hands around her upper arms and pulling her up against him. "Luna help me," she heard him mutter before his lips crushed against hers, hot and hungry.

There was a small, rational part of her brain screaming that this was a bad idea, that she should run and lock herself in the house and fire him in the morning. She knew that there were reasons she shouldn't be doing this, but at the moment she couldn't quite remember what they were. And, Celestia damn her, she couldn't find the strength to care.

Instead, she surrendered, pleased when he groaned and deepened the kiss, fanning the flames licking along her nerves. For a long moment she forgot all her worries, her responsibilities and – finally – her pain. She lost herself in him, matching him heat for heat, hunger for hunger.

Eventually they broke apart, each breathing heavily as they regarded the other warily. Spurs was certain he was going to need to look for a new job come morning. You couldn't just kiss the boss and expect to keep working. That certainty settled like lead in his gut when she turned on her heel and hurried into the house, not looking back once. Cursing himself, he made his way to the small cabin-like structure he was currently calling "home", making the effort to be content with another solitary dinner and a cold shower.

* * *

><p>"Ok Apple Jack. Spill it." Rarity stood at the sink, hands on her hips as she regarded her friend.<p>

"I – what?" AJ asked, taken aback by the demand.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "You were distracted all through dinner and I've washed this bowl," she held up a red serving bowl, "three times now because you keep putting it back into the sink after you dry it. What in the name of Celestia is bothering you, darling?"

AJ busied herself drying the rest of the dishes (and concentrating on _not_ putting them back in the sink), aware of Rarity watching her. "Oh for Luna's sake!" she swore, giving in to the silent pressure. "He kissed me, all right? He kissed me and I'll be damned if I didn' enjoy it!" She folded her arms and glared at her violet-haired friend, who was looking for all the world like she was trying not to laugh.

"You're upset because a man kissed you and you enjoyed it?" Rarity asked, fighting back a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry, darling, but I'm not quite sure what the problem is here."

AJ felt the blush heat her cheeks. "Not jus' _a man_, Rare. Spurs, the man I hired ta help fill in for Big Mac." At Rarity's bland stare, she rolled her eyes and swore again. "Dammit, Rare, he works for me! I can' jus' go 'round playin' grab ass with the help!"

"Oh, darling," Rarity's smile softened to one of understanding. "Give yourself a break. He's an attractive man who, obviously, finds you attractive as well. Why make it more complicated than that?" She glanced towards the living room, where Big Mac was helping Apple Bloom with her homework. "I know as well as anyone that life's too short not to enjoy the things that make you happy. Besides, he'll be gone in a few months anyway. It's not like you'll have to see him around town if things don't work out."

"It's not that simple," AJ replied, perilously close to whining and hating herself for it.

Rarity gave her blond ponytail a playful tug. "It's only complicated because you want it to be, dear. Now, let me finish in here and you go...relieve some stress. If you catch my meaning." With a wink, she turned back to the sink, leaving AJ staring at her, slack-jawed and stunned.

* * *

><p>AJ sat on the front porch, rocking gently in the swing she'd sat in countless times with Granny Smith over the years, thinking about what Rarity had said. On the one hand, she had a responsibility to the farm. Responsibilities that didn't include sleeping with the first good-looking man who crossed her path. Especially when the man in question worked for her.<p>

On the other hand...she could use the distraction. After all, she was a grown woman, wasn't she? And she was perfectly within her right to enjoy a man here and there as she pleased. And she was perfectly capable of being professional during working hours. Besides, maybe if she just did it, she'd get it out of her system and she wouldn't be thinking about doing it all the time, like she was now.

Her mind made up, AJ pushed off the swing and marched down the front steps.

* * *

><p>Spurs was just stepping out of the shower when a sharp knock sounded at his front door. Pulling on a pair of jeans, he yanked open the door and found AJ standing on his front step. Momentarily surprised, he stood there for a few seconds just staring at her.<p>

"Can I come in?" she asked after a moment.

"Uh, of course. Sure." He moved aside and she stepped past him into the small living area. When he clicked the door shut behind her, she turned to face him, her expression serious.

"We need ta talk about what happened earlier," she began, folding her arms and fixing him with a solemn stare.

"All right. What would you like to talk about?" he asked calmly, though he had a pretty good idea. He wondered if she'd still give him a decent reference...no, probably shouldn't even go there.

"Why did ya kiss me?" she asked bluntly, surprising him. He hadn't expected that. _"How dare you?" "Who the hell do you think you are?" "Get the fuck off my farm."_ He would have expected, hell, welcomed any of those. But he never thought he'd have to explain _why_.

"I...well. You just looked so damn sad." When her eyes narrowed dangerously, he realized that he'd said all together the wrong thing.

"So it was, what, a pity kiss?" she asked, her voice low and deadly.

"No, that's not what I -" he tried to correct himself, but she cut him off.

"Because iffin' it _was_ a pity kiss, you can take your pity and shove it up your – oomph." He silenced her by kissing her, hard and brutal. They struggled for balance for a moment before he pushed her against the wall, locking her hands at the wrist above her head in one of his own.

"Does that feel like pity?" he growled, his lips inches from her face.

"No, but I -" he captured her lips again as his free hand fumbled with the button on her jeans. He broke the kiss again as the denim fell to the floor. "I've wanted you from the moment I walked into that damn office. Tell me you haven't felt the same way. I've seen you watching me." The last wasn't said as an accusation, more as a simple observation.

AJ drew in a ragged breath and locked eyes with him. "You knew? You never...Why now?" she demanded, struggling a bit against his grasp.

He smirked and tightened his grip. "I told you, you looked so damn sad today. I can't stand to see a beautiful woman looking so sad." She'd started to struggle again, but relaxed and seemed to melt against him when he called her beautiful. "It wasn't pity. It was..." he wasn't sure, really. "I just had to, dammit. All you have to do is tell me you don't want this and I'll be gone in the morning." He figured she'd already made her choice, but he wanted to – needed to – hear her say it.

"Course I want it, ya big dummy. Why do ya think I'm here?" she snapped, blushing lightly.

He chuckled. "You're adorable when you blush." Before she could curse him, he kissed her again as he stripped her of the simple cotton panties she wore and drove his fingers into her. She gasped into the kiss, bucking against him as he pushed her over the first cliff. He let go of her hands just long enough to rid himself of his own jeans and grip her hips, lifting her and pressing into her with a sharp, practiced thrust.

Sensation washed over AJ as she clung to him, pressed against the wall as he moved inside of her. She couldn't think, could only feel as they rode the wave together, fast and furious.

Awhile later, they were still standing there, with her pinned to the wall and him leaning against her, drawing in ragged breaths with his face pressed into her shoulder. "Wow," she whispered hoarsely, chuckling at the sound of her own voice.

"Yea," he replied, just as hoarsely. "That wasn't really how I'd planned for this to happen." She thought he might sound apologetic if he didn't sound so damn proud of himself.

"You mean y'all don' normally seduce women by nailin' 'em to the wall?" she asked dryly.

He responded by nipping playfully at her neck. "Believe it or not, I usually show a little more restraint than that. And a little more finesse, for that matter."

"Well." She shifted, wrapping her legs more securely around his waist and pushing away from the wall so that he was forced to step back with her in his arms. "Why don' y'all show me some of this...finesse."

Spurs grinned and carried her to the back room, tumbling into the bed with her. "I think I could be persuaded to oblige you...ma'am."

**OK, first off, sorry it took me this long to get Ch. 4 up. I was out of town for a bit and then I had trouble figuring out Spurs and AJ. They're turning out to be harder to write than I thought. If you didn't like this chapter, I hope you'll bear with me as I flesh out the story a bit more in the coming chapters. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmm, somethin' smells good," AJ commented sleepily as she wandered into the kitchen of the main house the next morning. She'd slipped from Spurs' bed and into her own just a few hours earlier. Despite the lack of sleep, she was feeling utterly fantastic.

Rarity grinned at her over one shoulder before turning back to the stove. "I heard you come in last night – well, earlier this morning – so I thought you might be hungry. And," she began scooping eggs onto two plates, along with a few strips of bacon and what appeared to be homemade biscuits, "I thought this would give us a chance to talk without your nosy brother."

She set the plates on the table and the two of them settled in. "So...how was it?" she asked before AJ had a chance to eat a single bite. AJ decided she didn't really mind. She'd always wondered what it would be like to have a sister closer to her own age and she was enjoying having Rarity around.

AJ blushed a bit and shrugged. "I'm not sure quite how ta answer that," she replied honestly, scooping up some eggs.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Start with the basics then, darling. Did you enjoy yourself?"

AJ snorted out a laugh. "What kinda question is that? 'Course I _enjoyed_ mahself. Why do ya think I was sneakin' in ta mah own damn house after one in tha mornin'?"

Rarity giggled and leaned forward, her own plate seemingly forgotten. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? All you had to do was relax and enjoy yourself. Nothing complicated about it all, darling."

"Complicated about what?" Big Mac asked, yawning, as he entered the kitchen.

Rarity hid her smile behind her coffee cup as AJ seemed to suddenly become very interested in her eggs. Big Mac studied them for a moment before muttering "Women" under his breath and moving on. He stood at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee and watching his sister and fiancée as they returned to chatting. Something was up, but it was too damn early to try and figure out what. Besides, AJ would come to him if it was important.

Speaking of important... "AJ," he interjected when their conversation seemed to hit a lull. "Don' forget to talk with the mayor this afternoon 'bout the Winter Moon Festival. It's only a few weeks away and we're s'pposed to be helpin' with the food."

"Oh yea! Thanks for the reminder, bro. I completely forgot."

Big Mac nodded and turned to refill his coffee cup. "No problem, sis." He left then, presumably to wake Apple Bloom and get her ready for school, a job AJ did not envy. She turned her attention back to Rarity. "Y'all gonna enter the Miss Winter Moon pageant again, Rare?"

To her surprise, Rarity went completely still, ducking her head as though to hide her face. "No. Not this year," she replied, so softly that AJ wondered if she'd actually spoken.

"What's wrong, sugarcube?" AJ asked, reaching over to lay a hand on Rarity's arm. When she didn't answer, AJ gave her arm a little shake. "Hey, look at me, Rare. What is it?"

When Rarity finally looked up, there were tears filling her brilliant blue eyes. "Apple Jack, have you ever _watched_ a pageant? It's filled with women walking around in skimpy outfits, showing off their bodies. Their _skin_," she followed up with emphasis.

And just like that, the nightmare was back again. AJ wondered if they'd ever really escape what happened. Unsure of what to say, she watched Rarity fuss with the sleeves of the turtleneck she was wearing. And suddenly, it occurred to her that she hadn't seen Rarity wear anything _other_ than turtlenecks since she'd left the hospital.

For awhile they simply say in silence, neither sure of what to say to the other. Finally, AJ fell back on the most powerful tool she knew: the truth.

"Ok, sugarcube, way I see it, y'all have got two options here," she began, pleased when Rarity looked up, her interest obviously piqued.

"Option one: Y'all keep wearin' those damn sweater things. Which will work for 'bout 'nother four, _maybe_ five months, iffin' we get a long winter. What y'all will do come spring, I haven't a clue." Rarity was glaring at her now, but remained silent.

"Option two: Stop hidin'. Y'all think a few scars makes ya any less beautiful? Enter the damn pageant and show 'em what ya got. Don't let that bastard steal anything else from ya, sugarcube." AJ pushed away from the table and cleared the dishes while Rarity sat in silence, studying her coffee as if it held the answers to all her problems. When she finished the dishes, she crouched by Rarity's chair, laying a hand on her knee.

"I gotta get ta work. Promise me y'all will at least think 'bout what I said?" Rarity nodded and offered up a weak smile. AJ gave her knee a gentle squeeze before rising and setting out to start her day.

* * *

><p>By noon, AJ's good mood had officially worn off. She'd spent half the morning chasing chickens after they'd somehow managed to break through the fencing, gotten into an argument with Big Mac because the stubborn jackass couldn't admit that he still needed help with some things (he'd been <em>shot<em> for Celestia's sake!), and now she'd just gotten word that one of the horses was sick. To top things off, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Spurs all damn morning and she was beginning to think he was avoiding her.

Well, that was just fine with her. Yea, they'd had some great sex, but it wasn't like she was looking for anything more than that. It was probably better this way, anyway. They'd had their fun, gotten it out of their systems, now they could concentrate on doing their jobs. She was on her way to check on Lexi (her sick horse) when she heard the banging coming from the roof of the barn. Curious (and promising herself she'd kick Big Mac's stubborn ass herself if he was up on that roof), she backed up until she could see who it was. To her surprise, it was Spurs.

"What the hay are y'all doin?" she called, hating the petulant note she heard in her voice.

He stopped and peered over the side, grinning that cockeyed smile at her. "Well howdy there, AJ. You mentioned a few weeks ago that the roof here needed to be patched up. Thought of it this mornin' and since I didn't have anything better today, I thought I'd tackle it. Especially seein' as how we're getting into blizzard season here soon."

"Oh. Have y'all been up there all mornin'?" she asked, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Yeap. I could be persuaded to take a break, though. Almost lunchtime, ain't it?" Before she could protest, he'd shimmied down the ladder and was striding across the yard towards her.

"Now wait just a Luna-lovin' minute." She slapped a hand on his chest when he reached her and lowered her voice to a hiss. "We can't go 'round actin' like a couple a horny teenagers. We're supposed ta be workin', and I can't rightly demand respect from my men if they see me playin' kissy face when there's work to be done." Guilt had quickly been replaced by anger. A small voice at the back of her mind told her she was overreacting, but at the moment she didn't give a mule's behind if she was.

Spurs narrowed his eyes at her, then looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he turned and headed for the tack room, assuming (correctly, as it turned out) that she would follow him. Hearing the door click shut behind her, he spun and pinned her to it, her anger reflected in his eyes.

"What the hay?" she snapped, struggling against his grip. "Let go of me, you jackass!"

Something in the look she gave him told him she was looking for a fight. Well, he was more than happy to oblige her. He crushed his lips against hers, inwardly crowing with delight when she stopped struggling and returned the kiss.

_Thank Celestia,_ was all AJ could think when his lips made contact with her own. She forced herself not to think about how relieved she was when he kissed her and concentrated instead on just enjoying the moment. Fumbling a bit, she flipped the lock on the door to the tack room and pushed away from the door, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Then they were locked together again, frantically stripping away the layers of clothes keeping them apart.

When they were finally – _finally_ – naked, she pushed him down onto the lone couch in the room, straddling him. As she lowered herself onto him and began to move, he bowed his head and took one of her small, firm breasts into his mouth. When he suckled, she felt the orgasm rise and crash over her almost instantly. Crying out, she moved faster on him, desperate for the feel of him. Again and then again she rose and flew, flying higher each time as his hands and mouth tortured her flesh. The final time, she felt him go with her, shuddering over the edge.

Exhausted, she collapsed against him, and they stayed like that for awhile before he spoke. "So, you gonna tell me what got you all stirred up this mornin'?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back. She was tall, but lean and muscular; he loved the feel of her under his hands. He felt her stiffen for a moment before she sat up and studied him, seemingly oblivious to her own nakedness. A fact he found inexplicably sexy.

She frowned and began playing with the light hairs on his chest. "Nothin' much, really. Y'all heard about the chickens?" When he nodded she smiled a bit. "Damn birds. Anyway. Then Mac and I got into it over somethin' stupid and then Lexi getting sick." _And I thought you were avoiding me, which bothered me more than I care to admit,_ she finished silently.

"Some mornin'. Feel better now?" He grinned and tugged playfully on her ponytail.

"Much." She was about to expand on that when her pocket phone rang. Swearing, she scrambled off his lap and hunted up her jeans. "Hello?" she answered when she finally found the phone.

Spurs watched as her face went from mildly annoyed to ash white in the space of a heartbeat. "I'm on mah way," she clipped out, snapping the phone shut.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she frantically started pulling her clothes back on, mumbling to herself.

"Fluttershy. Hospital. Where's mah damn bra?" She sounded nearly hysterical now, so he simply stood and pulled her into his arms, holding her there while she calmed herself.

"Sorry," she said, when she had herself back under control. "It's just...one more thing." She finished getting dressed and moved towards the door. At the last moment, she seemed to change her mind and rushed back to him, pressing a long, firm kiss to his lips. "Thanks," she said simply before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>She came to him again that evening, long after Luna's moon had settled in the night sky. He smiled in the dark as he watched her silhouette move around his room, undressing before she slipped into his bed.<p>

"How's your friend?" he asked as she straddled him.

"Doc says she'll be fine. She was goin' on about this guy...I don' wanna talk about it. I don' wanna talk about anything right now." Hearing the plea in her voice, he deftly flipped her so that their positions were switched.

"Ok, no talking," he promised. And for the next few hours, there wasn't any.

* * *

><p><strong>(The reference to Fluttershy comes from Kartac's story, "Forest for the Trees". Kartac asked to write a story within "my" universe so we're doing a joint-venture type deal. <strong>

**Also, I know next to _nothing_ about running a farm...so if anyone has any advice/criticism/etc on that front, it's more than welcome, haha.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I just want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review and chat with me about this story. I love reading what you all think of the story! And thank you to everyone who's added this story to their alerts. I get a few emails a day saying that it's been added so obviously a lot of you are enjoying it! That said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!)**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed in a blur of activity as Ponyville geared up for the Winter Moon Celebration. AJ was busier than ever as she and Big Mac worked on preparing the food for the celebration. Rarity was practically locked away in her shop, frantically filling orders and organizing the decorations for the hall.<p>

At home, things were hectic as well. Sweetie Belle had moved in two weekends ago and it seemed to AJ as though she and Apple Bloom were forever causing some kind of ruckus. She'd expected two girls to be twice the trouble of one but she swore they were more like ten times the headache. It didn't help that they begged for Scootaloo to sleep over as often as possible. They all knew that Scootaloo must be feeling left out, being the only one of the trio not living at the farm, so none of them had the heart to deny them. But AJ was tempted to just hide out in Spurs' cabin until everything calmed down.

To top things off, Fluttershy had been acting strange since she'd been released from the hospital. AJ had gone to drop off a cage they'd borrowed from Dr. Whooves and found her talking to herself. Fluttershy had sworn that there'd been someone there, but AJ had neither seen nor heard another person. When she mentioned it to Rarity, they decided the best they could do was keep an eye on her and be there for her when she needed them. AJ couldn't shake the nagging feeling that it would be sooner rather than later.

The day of the Winter Moon Celebration arrived, cold but sunny. AJ was grateful that they hadn't seen snow since the first light storm of the season nearly a month ago. Transporting carts of food through a blizzard was not something she'd been looking forward to. Since the decorations had all been taken care of the night before, Rarity was going to stay behind and get the girls ready while AJ and Big Mac delivered and set up the food.

By late afternoon, everything was set up, so the siblings set off for the farm again to change before the celebration began. Per tradition, the festivities would begin around four that afternoon with the Miss Winter Moon pageant, held in the high school's auditorium. After, everyone would move to the hall for food and dancing. Often, the celebration lasted until sunrise the following day, though AJ hardly ever stayed that late. Running a farm wasn't really conducive to staying out all night and partying, but she never minded.

When AJ and Mac returned home, they were pleasantly surprised to see both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle dressed, their hair curled and perfect, sitting at the kitchen table coloring quietly. For a moment AJ wondered who these sister look-a-likes were...the girls she knew never did _anything_ quietly. She received a second surprise when Spurs wandered in from the living room, smiling at her over a cup of coffee.

"Rarity had to leave and y'all weren't back yet, so she asked me to watch the girls until you got here," he explained when she simply stared at him in bewilderment. "And she said to tell you she left something for you on your bed and, I quote, 'For Luna's sake, do something with your hair'."

"Well, that was mighty kind of ya, Spurs," Big Mac said, reaching out to shake his hand. After giving each of the girls a quick kiss, he bounded up the stairs to shower and change.

AJ was suddenly aware that she was still staring. "Oh, right. Thanks. How did ya...?" she gestured vaguely towards the girls.

He shrugged. "Always been good with kids. You need me to stay with them while you get ready?"

She shook her head. "Naw. Mac won' take that long. Thanks, though," she smiled then, and he fought the urge to kiss her. He knew she didn't want any of her family to know what was going on between them and he had to respect that.

"In that case, I'll see ya at the festival." He rinsed his coffee cup and set it in the sink before crouching next to the table to say a quick goodbye to the girls. AJ followed him to the front door, still in awe of his ability to tame the adventurous duo. When they reached the door, she glanced back to check that the girls were still hidden away in the kitchen, then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers for a short, sweet kiss.

"Thanks again," she whispered before releasing him and returning to the kitchen.

AJ heard the front door open and close as she settled down at the kitchen table to chat with the girls. They raved about Spurs, how funny and nice he was and could he please, please, please, come over more often? Warning bells rang in the back of her mind, telling her that it wouldn't be right to let the girls get too attached to him, and something in her heart tightened when she mentally reminded herself that he'd be gone by summer. "We'll see," was all she said, to a chorus of disappointed sighs.

Big Mac returned to the kitchen then, his blond hair slicked back from the shower, buttoning a white dress shirt as he walked. "Shower's free," he said to AJ, blushing a bit when she let out a low wolf whistle.

"Well, look at you, big brother. Y'all sure do clean up nice," she said with a wink and a laugh as she sauntered out of the kitchen. She went straight for her bathroom, looking forward to a hot shower. When she opened the door, she discovered that her normally spartan vanity was now covered with an array of sprays and powders and irons, as well as a list of detailed instructions of how to use what and suggestions for how to wear her hair. AJ simply laughed and shook her head. Living with Rarity was definitely never boring.

After she showered, she took some time to study what Rarity had left her. Carefully following the directions she'd been left, she fussed a bit with some eyeshadow and liner, trying to combine the written instructions with what she remembered from the few times she'd let Rarity give her "makeovers".

"There. Not too bad, iffin' I do say so mahself," she commented proudly, studying herself in the mirror when she finished. Ignoring the various sprays and gels and irons, she wrapped her long hair securely into a bun at the nape of her neck. Almost as an afterthought she added a large red rose hair pin to one side. Satisfied, she left the bathroom and headed down the hall to her bedroom. Upon entering, she found yet another surprise.

On her bed, there were two boxes. Shaking her head, AJ opened the box labeled "Open me first!" and found a dress. She'd never been the girly type, and it seemed Rarity had taken that into consideration. The dress was a deep green, made from a sweater-like material that was gloriously soft to the touch. When she pulled it on, the long sleeves came just off the shoulder, flaring just a bit at the wrists. The material hugged her slight curves, ending just above the knee.

The second box held a pair of dark brown leather boots. They were dressier than her usual work boots, with a little bit of a heel, but when she slipped them on, they were soft as butter. Standing, she studied herself in the mirror. She looked like herself just...prettier, she supposed. The outfit suited her, as she'd be able to assist with the catering if the need arose, and it was a definite improvement over her work clothes. Gratitude filled her heart and she made a mental note to make sure Rarity knew how much she appreciated the gifts before the night was over.

AJ made her way downstairs, suddenly nervous to see what kind of reaction she'd get.

"Y'all ready?" she asked as she turned the corner into the kitchen. Big Mac looked up and for a moment she thought his eyes would pop out of his head. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gasped and ran to her, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"You look beautiful," her little sister whispered. Sweetie Belle nodded her agreement.

She smiled and knelt to hug them both. "Thanks, girls." Standing again, she looked at Big Mac as if to say "Well?"

He walked to her and took her hand, spinning her place the way their daddy had when she was little. "Beautiful," he agreed.

AJ blushed and hugged him. "Thanks. That fiancée of yours sure has a generous heart." He grinned then, and she saw the love he had for Rarity fill his eyes. In that moment it struck her that she wanted what they had. She wanted to know that someone's eyes would light up with pride and love whenever her name was mentioned. It wasn't something she'd ever thought about. Falling in love, getting married, having babies...none of that had ever been on her radar before. Slightly unsettled by this new insight to herself, she forced it to the back of her mind, deciding that tomorrow was soon enough to examine it.

Half an hour later she was sitting in the front row at the Miss Winter Moon pageant, with Sweetie Belle on one side of her an Apple Bloom on the other, sandwiched between herself and Big Mac. They still hadn't seen Rarity and AJ was beginning to worry. It wasn't like her to miss the pageant.

As it turned out, she had no reason to worry. When the lights went down, the contestants filed onto the stage. The last woman to walk forward, her head held high, dressed in a stunning strapless gown, was Rarity herself.

* * *

><p>Music and chatter filled the hall when AJ and her family entered. Rarity was with them, still wearing her crown and sash, though she'd split the roses between Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom on their way over. AJ was indescribably proud of the woman she'd soon be calling her sister. She'd obviously won over the judges as well with her willingness to bare herself, scars and all for the town to see.<p>

"Mac, darling, could you take the girls to get something to eat? I'm sure they're starving by now," Rarity asked after they'd found an empty table. Realizing that the two friends wanted a moment to talk, he obliged, but only after sweeping Rarity into his arms for a lingering, passionate kiss.

"What's up, Rare?" AJ was curious to know what her friend wanted to say that couldn't wait. Rarity nearly knocked her over when she launched herself at AJ, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Thank you." She pulled away, laughing. "Just, thank you. You gave me the strength and the courage to get up there tonight. I decided before I went on that even that though there was no way I could win, the victory was in not hiding anymore. And I have you to thank for that."

"And y'all still got your big shiny crown," AJ added, laughing. Rarity reached up a hand to touch the sparkling tiara, as if she still couldn't quite believe it was there. "It suits y'all. Ya always did want ta be a princess," AJ teased.

Rarity giggled. "I did, didn't I? But I've got something even better. You. My family. Speaking of which, I'm going to go find my hunk of a man and help him with our sisters. Poor man's probably pulling his hair out by now." She hugged AJ again. "Than you, again, AJ. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Oh, and by the way, you look fabulous," she added with a wink before leaving to find Big Mac.

When she was out of sight, AJ felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found Spurs behind her and her mouth nearly fell open at the sight of him. He filled out the suit he was wearing in a way that made her knees weak with desire.

"Hi," she squeaked out.

Spurs grinned, pleased at the affect he was obviously having on her. Especially considering the affect she was having on him in that dress. "Saw you over here and just wanted to come tell you how beautiful you look tonight. You clean up good, boss," he added with a wink.

AJ blushed at the compliment. "Y'all don't look too bad yourself. I didn't even know ya owned a suit," she teased.

He took a step closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "There's a lot you don't know about me, sweetheart." When his deep, gravelly voice brushed over her, AJ didn't want to be there, with all those people. She wanted to be back at the farm, with him. He pulled back and chuckled at the naked desire in her eyes. "Later," he promised with a wink, turning to walk away.

"Wait," she called. "Sit with us. We've got a few empty seats." He studied her for a long moment, considering the unspoken question in her request.

"All right," he agreed, though a small part of his brain was screaming in protest.

When Big Mac and Rarity returned with the girls, Big Mac raised an eyebrow in AJ's direction when he noticed Spurs sitting next to her, but decided not to say anything. She'd probably just seen him and offered him a seat, as was her nature. He put the nagging suspicion that there was something going on between them out of his mind and focused on enjoying the time with his family.

Later he watched them wandering together, mingling and talking, and the suspicions returned. He wasn't one to meddle in his sister's affairs, but he'd be damned if he wanted her getting her heart broken because some farmhand couldn't keep it in his pants. He decided he'd ask Rarity about it later, see if she knew anything. In the meantime, there wasn't really anything he could do without causing a scene, and he knew AJ would never forgive him for that.

AJ, for her part, was having the time of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she'd just let herself relax and enjoy the moment. As she and Spurs moved around the hall, she introduced him to Twilight and Pinkie Pie, giggling at the near panicked look on his face when Pinkie Pie bounced in place and asked him a million questions in the first 30 seconds of meeting him. Feeling generous, AJ rescued him by interrupting Pinkie to say that they were looking for Dash and Fluttershy. They found Dash at a table alone with Scootaloo, who seemed to be talking non-stop.

The look of gratitude on Dash's face when they stopped by her table nearly sent AJ into a fit of laughter. They sat and talked for awhile and eventually Scootaloo got bored with the "grown ups" and left to find Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"Y'all seen Fluttershy?" AJ asked after awhile, realizing that Shy was about the one person she hadn't seen yet.

Dash started to shake her head, then said "Oh. She's right there. With some guy." She pointed and when AJ looked, sure enough, there was their quiet friend, spinning around the dance floor with a man AJ had never seen before. Which was odd, considering that Ponyville was a rather small town and AJ knew just about everyone who lived there.

"I wonder who he is?" AJ asked out loud. Dash shrugged.

"Never seen him before. You don't think he's..." Dash trailed off and the two of them watched the couple dance, both wondering if he was the mysterious "hero" who had delivered Fluttershy to the ER a few weeks earlier.

Noticing the worry on her face, Spurs stood and extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, unerringly polite. When she hesitated, he smiled slyly. "What is it? Scared of dancing with me?" Just as he'd expected, her eyes narrowed in response to the challenge and she placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up and onto the dance floor. Dash watched with amusement and a growing interest as the pair disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>AJ collapsed onto a chair at their table, laughing. "I ain't danced that much since...never."<p>

Spurs chuckled. "Probably because you've got two left feet. Next time, just let me lead, woman," he teased.

Before AJ could respond, the mayor stopped by their table. "AJ! Thank you so much for your help with the food. It's delicious, as always. But some of us were wondering if you were going to play for us tonight?"

AJ's smile tightened, but didn't falter. "I'm not sure, ma'am. Have ta see if the whim strikes me, ya know?"

The mayor sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "We'll all be very disappointed if you don't, so please consider it?" When AJ nodded, the mayor beamed and moved on to the next table. She turned back to Spurs, who was watching her with an amused expression. "What?" she demanded, annoyed.

"What do you play?" he asked.

AJ rolled her eyes. "The violin. My pa made Mac and me both take music lessons in school. He used ta love hearin' us play. Neither of us really play that much anymore, though..." Her mind wandered to warm summer nights, playing as a family on the front porch. Her father, bursting with pride when they would get up and play at different functions. Then someone was grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the stage where the musicians were set up. That someone turned out to be Spurs. "What in the name of Celestia do ya think you're doin'?" she hissed.

He didn't answer. Instead, he asked the musicians if they would mind letting the two of them take over for a few songs. Grateful for the break, the group readily agreed and vacated the stage. Spurs handed her a violin before sitting behind the piano.

"Do you know 'The Shortest Day'?" he asked.

"'Course I know it. But I'm not -" He silenced her by the simple expedient of beginning the song. As the sweet, swift notes of her favorite Winter Moon song reached her, AJ crumbled and lifted the instrument to her chin. And, for the first time since her parents' deaths, she played. She was a little surprise by how easily it came back to her, as she lost herself in the music. Then Spurs' voice rang out, rough but pure and there was nothing but the two of them, and the music.

_The days are getting shorter_

_The weather's growing colder_

_I'll keep you warm, it's true_

_If I spend the shortest days with you_

_The snow covers our land_

_As we walk, hand in hand_

_You know I'll never be blue_

_If I spend the shortest days with you_

_And even if by Spring you're gone_

_Know I cherished every dawn_

_Your love is enough to see me through_

_If I spend the shortest days with you_

By the time they finished, AJ was grinning. She'd forgotten what a rush it was to play with someone, and to play for her friends and family. Putting the violin down, she walked over to the piano where Spurs sat, smiling his usual crooked smile at her. Breaking her own rules, she bent and kissed him, in front of everyone she knew.

**(A big thanks to Kartac, my writing partner for helping with the song there at the end!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"How long have you known?"

Big Mac was leaning against the door frame of the master bath, watching Rarity as she changed for the night. They'd come home early with the girls, both of whom had fallen asleep within seconds during the carriage ride home. He still felt a little weird occupying the room his parents had slept in, but AJ had insisted when he and Rarity had made their engagement official.

Rarity paused in the act of running a brush through her long violet hair. "Whatever are you talking about, darling?" she asked sweetly, without turning to face him.

Mac rolled his eyes. "AJ and the farmhand. You didn' seem a bit surprised when she kissed him tonight."

She turned then, annoyance flaring in her brilliant eyes. "I wasn't. But it's not my place to tell you anything about their...relationship, either." With a haughty toss of her head, she turned back to the mirror to continue brushing.

"Like hell it ain't," Mac snapped, moving across the room to glare down at her, his arms folded in front of him. "She's my sister, dammit," he fumed.

"And she's my friend," Rarity countered. "If you want to know what's going on with her, why don't you try asking her?"

She didn't have to look up to know that Mac was turning a brilliant shade of red. "I can't. She's my _sister_," he replied, with an entirely different emphasis.

Rarity stood then and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling when he relented and returned the embrace. "And she's a grown woman, Mac. She needs to make her own decisions, and you need to let her."

Mac sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I can' stand to see her hurt, Rare," he whispered.

"I know. It's one of the reasons I love you." She kissed him then, soft and slow. They fell onto the bed together, all talk of Apple Jack and Spurs forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Where'd y'all learn to play like that?"<p>

AJ was tangled in bed with Spurs, her head propped on his chest. They were doing something they rarely did in bed: talking. She sensed him hesitate and it made her all the more curious to know the story behind his surprising talent.

He considered lying, using one of the imaginary pasts he'd created for himself over the years. In the end, he decided against it, knowing she'd never forgive him for lying to her. The fact that he cared whether or not she forgave him was a novel idea, one that nagged at him from the back of his mind.

"When I was twelve, I ran away from home." His voice was flat and emotionless, almost as if he were verbally reading a report instead of baring his soul. "My mother had...issues. I never knew my father. When I was eleven, she re-married." He paused, unsure of how to continue.

"You don't have to tell me," AJ assured him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"No, I want to." He was surprised to find that it was true. He hadn't told anyone in so long and yet, he wanted her to know where he came from, the kind of people he came from. "Her husband, my step-father, beat me on a regular basis. Nearly every day for a year. With his fists, a belt, anything he could get his hands on, really."

"Your back?" She'd noticed the scars, but had assumed he gotten them working farms, maybe a few rodeos here and there. She'd never even considered another explanation.

He smiled, but there was no joy in the expression. "Most of it, yea. He was a mean son-of-a-bitch and a drunk, to boot. After a year, I took off. I found the railroad tracks and just jumped trains for awhile, riding around, living off of what I could find. A few times the cops would find me and I'd get dumped into a foster home, but I almost always ran away within a week or so. No way was I going to risk them figuring out where to send me back.

"After a few months of that, I came to this farm in the south. I'd met some people on a train who were looking for work and they promised to help me find some as well. As you can imagine, most farmers weren't exactly keen on the idea of hiring a twelve year old boy on as a farmhand. But Miss Cabernet was different." His voice softened when he spoke her name and AJ thought he sounded almost...wistful. "She and her husband grew grapes to make wine and when the other workers asked her about letting me stay with them, she looked at me real stern like and said 'Are you a hard worker?'. I said 'Yes ma'am' and that was that. At least for awhile.

"I'd been there about a month before she invited me inside for the first time. She gave me some lemonade and cookies and we sat at her little kitchen table and talked for awhile. Eventually she asked me where I came from. I don't even remember what I told her, just that it was a lie." He chuckled. "She looked at me with that same look I remembered from the first time I met her and said 'Boy, I don't expect much from my workers. But if you ever lie to me again, you'll be on the next train outta here so fast it'll make your head spin. Got me?'. I was so stunned, I just nodded and when she asked again, I told her the truth. All of it.

After that, it became part of our routine for me to join her in the afternoons for some type of snack. After awhile, she insisted on teaching me things. She brought me up to my grade level in reading and math, taught me the history of Equestria and, eventually, taught me to play the piano."

They were quiet for awhile before AJ asked "When did you leave her?"

"I didn't. Her husband died when I was seventeen and she followed him six months later. She was a strong woman, but he was the love of her life. I think losing him literally killed her. Since then, I've moved from farm to farm, though I never stay anywhere more than a year or so."

The last comment pierced AJ's heart in a way she hadn't experienced since her parents deaths. She'd known going into this that he would leave her but now the knowledge filled her with a desperate sadness. It worried her, but she realized that there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Your turn," he said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"What?"

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. The gesture just made her heart ache all the more. "Your parents. You hardly ever talk about them."

"What do ya want ta know?" she asked, uneasy.

"How did they die? I know, just from listening to people talk, that they died when you were about sixteen, but that's all the more I know."

AJ pushed herself up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees and intently studying the bedspread. Spurs shifted onto one elbow, facing her, letting the silence stretch between them. He wasn't sure where this desire came from, this need to know her deepest places, but he couldn't seem to help himself now.

Finally, after a long while, she spoke. "There was a storm. It was summer, so we were out in the orchard. My pa was teaching me some of the finer points of runnin' the farm and my ma had decided to join us that day. I don' know or can' remember why, but it don' really matter. What matters is, she was there when the storm came.

"It was one a those storms that just comes outta nowhere and it seems like the wrath of the goddesses is pourin' down on ya. We ran for the house since we weren't too deep into the orchard. I was out in front, I could run faster on account of bein' so much younger than them. Pa was holdin' my ma's hand and runnin' with her and the two of 'em were laughin'. They were always laughin', that's what I remember the most about 'em." She smiled sadly at the memory.

"Anyway, I heard this loud crack and then my ma screamed. When I turned 'round, the tree had already cracked clean in half an' fallen on the two of 'em. Lightin'," she explained. "I don' really remember much next. I remember Big Mac comin' out, runnin'. He tol' me later he heard me screamin' from the house, but I don' even remember screamin'. And then there were people everywhere and everyone was cryin'. The next few weeks were like a fog, honestly. I guess I was in a kind of shock.

"After that, Mac took over the business end of the farm. He's always been good with numbers, tho I reckon most folks don' realize it, seein' as how he hardly talks. I tried ta get him ta let me stay home and work the farm, but he wouldn' hear of it. Tol' me I needed to at least finish school here, and maybe even go ta college for a bit. Said he wasn't gonna let me throw my life away."

"Did you?" Spurs interrupted.

"Did I what?"

"Go to college," he clarified.

AJ shook her head. "I tried for about a semester, but it jus' wasn't mah thing. Mac was satisfied that I at least tried tho, so he didn' bug me about it any more after that."

Spurs pushed himself up into a sitting position next to her before wiping away the tears she hadn't even noticed slipping down her cheeks. A part of her was angry and embarrassed that she'd cried in front of him, but for the most part she didn't care. She felt oddly grateful to him that he'd brought her to a place where she felt safe enough to talk like this with him, even if she knew it couldn't last.

When he kissed her, she lost herself to the tenderness of his touch. There was a newfound intimacy between them that they explored as they explored each other's bodies. Instead of fast and frantic, they moved slowly and, for the first time, allowing their emotions to mingle with the physical act of coming together. This time, when he moved within her, taking her slowly and tortuously over that glorious edge, she felt her heart soar as her body did and when she looked in his eyes, she would have sworn she saw that same heart reflected in the deep green pools.

This time, when she stirred to leave the bed, his arm tightened around her and he grumbled, "Stay". And, for the first time, she did.

* * *

><p>The next morning found AJ sneaking into her own house at a much later time than she'd normally be getting up and ready to start her day. Rarity had promised to let her sleep in since she and Spurs had stayed later at the celebration than the rest of the family. She could only pray that Big Mac was in the den or, even better, out in the barn already.<p>

She closed the door as quietly as she could (no easy feat in a house as old as theirs) and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. No Big Mac. She breathed a sigh of relief and took a step towards the front stairs.

"Y'all jus' gettin' in?" the unmistakable drawl of her brother's voice came drifting from the living room. She turned to find him leaning against the couch, watching her.

_Oh, horse apples_, she swore silently. She forced an awkward smile. It was one thing for Mac to know she was involved with someone, it was another thing entirely for him to catch her sneaking into the house, knowing that he knew exactly where she'd spent her night. "I...well...Ya see, the chickens were -"

Big Mac laughed, cutting her off mid-lie. "AJ, don't you know you're a terrible liar? 'Sides, you're still wearin' that damn dress."

Irritated, though at herself or him she wasn't sure, she glared at him. "Well, it's none o' your damn business if I'm comin' or goin' anyway."

To her surprise, he nodded in agreement. "It's not. I'm not mad, AJ." His tone was softer now and it helped to soothe her nerves.

"You're not?" she asked, taking a hesitant step in his direction. "I jus' assumed..."

"I'm not mad," he repeated. "What I am, is worried."

"Worried?" She hadn't expected this. Anger, disgust, disappointment – but not worry.

He nodded again. There was a long pause before he continued. "I'm worried you'll get hurt. Men like that...they don't stay in one place very long."

AJ crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know," she said simply before pulling away and heading for her room.

"AJ?" he called when she reached the stairs.

"Yea?"

"If you need me..."

She smiled. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**If you haven't read Kartac's "Forest for the Trees", you probably want to do so, or else this next chapter won't make a whole lot of sense. We're trying something a little different; our stories are actually meeting and crossing over each other a bit right here. Hopefully y'all will like what we've done. Now, onward to the story!**

* * *

><p>Apple Jack had been dreading this day for weeks. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve this kind of torture. Perhaps she'd angered the goddesses in some way. Mentally, she made a million different promises: she'd stop swearing, she'd spend more time with Apple Bloom, she'd help Mac with the business side of the farm more. Anything, <em>anything<em> to get out of this.

"Suck it up, farm girl." Dash spoke in a low voice, so that only AJ could hear her.

"I jus' don' see why we gotta be here. Not like we know a damn thing about this kinda stuff," AJ whispered in return.

"Because we're her friends and this is what friends do, whether we like it or not. And smile, for Celestia's sake. You look like someone murdered your dog."

AJ scowled at her friend but forced a smile just in time for Rarity to emerge from a dressing room in yet another flowing white creation. To AJ's mind, it looked exactly like the last dozen or so she'd tried on, but she ooh'd and aah'd with the rest of the girls as Rarity twirled and posed for them.

"What do you think?" she asked, just as she had with all the others.

They all answered in a chorus of praise, but Rarity simply sighed and returned to the dressing room.

"What's wrong, Rarity?" Twilight asked through the door.

"They're all beautiful. It's just that none of them have been _the dress. _And don't roll your eyes at me, Apple Jack. Just wait until it's your turn."

AJ's mouth fell open. "How did ya -"

Rarity's musical laughter floated through the door. "I know you, darling. Ok, one more and then we're done for the day. If this isn't it, we'll just have to come back later."

"Please let this be the one," AJ heard Dash whisper in a prayer-like tone.

This time, when Rarity emerged from the dressing room, there was a collective gasp from her friends. Her final choice was a gown of purest white, with a corset-like bodice and soft sleeves flowing gently off her shoulders. Small, pale blue beads trimmed the bodice and were scattered along the skirt, which lent a shimmering affect to the entire creation. She'd complimented the gown with gloves the same color as the beads and a small, elegant tiara.

"Well?" Rarity asked nervously. When none of her friends responded, she looked directly at AJ, who found that she could only nod. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the six friends found themselves crowded into a carriage carrying them back to Ponyville from Canterlot. AJ was exhausted, but when she saw the joy on Rarity's face as she talked about the wedding, it was well worth the time spent finding "the dress". And then dresses for the rest of them, as well as shoes and accessories and all the little things AJ never seemed to consider. When –<em> if<em> – she ever got married, there was no way in Celestia's garden she was putting herself through this mess. Although, Spurs _had _looked awfully good in that suit...and some of those dresses Rarity tried on really were beautiful...

"So, AJ...what's the deal with you and Spurs?" Dash's voice jolted her from her quiet musings.

AJ fervently hoped the dim light was dark enough to hide the blush rising to her cheeks. "Not sure what ya mean, RD," she replied in what she prayed was a casual enough tone. The truth was, _she_ wasn't even sure what "the deal" was with Spurs.

Dash rolled her eyes. "C'mon farm girl. We saw you at the dance. That kiss was smokin' _hawt_. How long has that been goin' on?"

AJ shrugged. "Few weeks or so."

Pinkie Pie gasped. "And you didn't _tell us?_ But AJ, we're your bestest friends in the whole wide world! How come you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend?"

It was AJ's turn to roll her eyes. "He ain't mah boyfriend, y'all. He's just...Spurs," she finished lamely.

"Just...Spurs," Dash repeated with a snicker. "Spurs, who you happen to be banging? Guess being the boss has it's perks."

"Rainbow! There's no need to be so crude." Rarity shot her a glare from across the carriage. "What AJ does in her spare time and with whom she does it is certainly none of our business."

"You knew!" Dash accused, jabbing a finger in Rarity's direction. "That's the only reason you're not pestering her for the juicy details. You already _know_ all the juicy details! No fair, you two."

"Wait!" They all jumped as Fluttershy's normally timid voice rang out, loud and high. "Stop the carriage!" When the carriage rolled to a stop, she swung open the door and leaped down, running across the street towards a tall, dark figure standing outside Sugarcube corner.

"What the hay was that all about?" AJ wondered aloud.

"No clue. But we're not gonna find out by sittin' in this damn carriage. Let's go!" Dash exited the carriage next, the rest of them quickly following suit.

They reached Fluttershy just as the stranger bowed his head and greeted her with a gentle kiss. AJ immediately recognized him as the man she'd seen at the Winter Moon Celebration, dancing with Fluttershy. Obviously there was more there than any of them had realized. Now that she got a good look at him, she realized he must be from the eastern islands of Equestria, the way his dark eyes tilted a bit at the edges. He was handsome enough, in a very rigid, disciplined way. The way he held himself brought to mind images of the warriors in those old movies Big Mac seemed to enjoy so much.

When the stranger lifted his head, he noticed the small crowd that had now formed behind his pink-haired companion. He smiled a bit, softening the hardness of his features. "Are you going to introduce me?" he asked his companion, humor winding through his surprisingly gentle voice.

Fluttershy turned, squeaking a bit when she saw her friends all gathered so close. "Um, yes, girls, this is -"

"I know who you are!" Dash interrupted, fury pouring off her rigid body in waves. "I saw you in the newspaper. You're the one going around attacking people!"

The stranger seemed annoyed, but not surprised by the accusation. "You mean that piece of trash tabloid? You actually believe the stories you read in those things?"

Attempting to keep the peace, AJ interrupted. "Dash, we both saw 'im at the dance and y'all didn' say anything. It's dark, maybe yer seein' him wrong, sugarcube."

Dash shook her head. "I saw him, and I thought I recognized him, but I couldn't remember from where. He was halfway across the room when we saw him then; he's standing right in front of me now and I'm telling you, he's the guy!"

AJ glanced at the stranger nervously, but tried again to talk Dash down. "Dash, I think yer jumpin' to conclusions here."

"No, she's quite right," the stranger interjected. "Those were pictures of me in that paper. The story that accompanied the pictures is complete rubbish, but the pictures are accurate enough."

"See Dashie? There's nothing to be worried about," Pinkie said with a giggle. "It's nice to see you again, Falchion. How are things in the forest? Do you see Zecora a lot? It must get awfully lonely out there, you should come visit us in town more often!"

"Wait, you _know_ him, Pinkie Pie?" Dash asked, incredulous.

Pinkie rolled her eyes. "Of course, silly. I know everyone in Ponyville!"

"So you knew Fluttershy was running around with some psychotic killer and you didn't, I don't know, call the police?" Dash was yelling now, drawing the attention of the few people still wandering the streets.

"Rainbow Dash, you can't make accusations like that without any proof," Twilight scolded, though she was looking at Falchion with a distinct nervousness now.

Dash whirled around, facing her, righteous fury etched into her features. "Have you all forgotten what happened to Rarity? Maybe you have, Twilight, since you took off right after it happened. But the rest of us were here, every day, watching her struggle to live a normal life after the attack. We didn't have the luxury of traveling the country and just forgetting what happened. And I'll be damned if I'm letting the same thing happen to Fluttershy!"

"Enough!" Falchion's voice rang with authority even though he had barely spoken any louder than he had when he greeted them. "If you want to believe that _filth, _Miss Dash, that's entirely your prerogative. But I know the kind of man I am and I refuse to listen to your baseless rantings any longer." He bowed slightly to the rest of the group, then pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Fluttershy's lips before turning and striding purposefully away. Within seconds he'd disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait," Fluttershy whispered, and AJ thought she could hear tears in her voice.

Dash stepped forward and wrapped Fluttershy in a hug. "It's ok, Shy. It's better this way."

Much to everyone's surprise, Fluttershy shoved Dash away from her, hard enough to have Dash stumbling back a few steps. Anger flashed in her pale green eyes. "It's _not _better, Rainbow Dash!" Her voice quavered, with anger or fear AJ wasn't sure, but she continued. "You don't know him like I do! He's kind and thoughtful and sweet and – and – and he rescued me! How can he be all those things you think he is if he rescued me?" She was crying now, silent tears raining down her cheeks.

"I'm just trying to protect my friends!" Dash yelled, though her voice seemed to have lost a bit of it's earlier conviction.

"I didn't ask you to protect me!" Fluttershy snapped. "I know what's best for me, not you! And now, thanks to you, the first man I've ever fallen in love with will never want to see me again!" All the fight seemed to leave her at that moment and her quiet tears became sobs. "I-I-I just wanna g-g-go home," she wept.

"Ok." Twilight stepped up and wrapped her heart-broken friend in a gentle hug. "I'll walk you home." She shot Dash an angry, hurt look. "I wouldn't want people to think I abandoned you in your time of need." Together the pair took off into the darkness towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"That wasn't very nice, Dashie," Pinkie Pie scolded softly, watching Twilight and Fluttershy disappear into the night.

"I was just trying to help," Dash replied defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't wanna see Shy get hurt."

"It'll be all right Dash," AJ offered comfortingly, though she wasn't all that certain of it herself. Let's jus' all go home an' get some sleep. Things will be clearer in the mornin'." Murmuring goodbyes, the four remaining friends set off in separate directions, with AJ and Rarity climbing into the carriage they'd rented to finish the trek to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think he's dangerous?"<p>

Spurs was sitting on the couch in his cabin, watching AJ pace the tiny space as she relayed the evening's events. At his question, she stopped and studied him, frowning.

"I honestly don' know. Shy believes him that he's not dangerous an' I'm inclined ta believe her. He seemed nice enough."

"But..." Spurs prompted, sensing that there was more.

"But, we've been burned before. Dash is right ta be concerned after what happened to Rarity. So I jus' don' know what ta think."

This time, when she walked by him, he tugged on her hand, pulling her onto his lap. With a sigh, she settled into him, resting her head against his chest. For awhile they sat like that, content in each other's company. Feeling settled again, AJ lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Ain't no use in worryin' about it tonight," she whispered, her voice low and rough in his ear. "Why don't y'all help me take my mind off things?"

Chuckling, Spurs shifted, laying her down on the couch and did his best to grant her request.


	9. Chapter 9 (UpdateRecap)

****Wow guys, am I just like the most horrible author ever? I could give excuses for why I haven't kept up with this story, but I'll just say that I promise to try and do better. This chapter is basically just a recap. I was writing with another author, who also had some personal issues to deal with around the same time I stopped writing, so if you feel up to it, read Kartac's "Forest For the Trees" to get the full "Fluttershy story". The two stories will kind of be merging after this, so please be patient as I try to do so. Thanks to everyone who is (probably not patiently lol) waiting for the next chapters, I'm working on them as you read this!****

After Rarity and Big Mac's harrowing encounter with Twilight's lover/murderous maniac Opus Hardcover, Apple Jack has hired on a new helper at the farm. A _sexy_ new helper, with whom she soon begins a steaming, illicit affair.

Around the same time, Fluttershy has also become involved in a secret relationship. A stranger from the other side of Equestria has been living in the Everfree forest. Their complicated and often awkward relationship begins when the stranger "rescues" her from a group of vandals. As often happens with mysterious outsiders, stories begin to circulate about how dangerous the newest arrival to Ponyville is. To make matters worse, Scootaloo has sold pictures of the stranger and Fluttershy to the local tabloid, putting Rainbow Dash on high alert for her friend.

After a confrontation in town, Dash is at odds with most of her friends, but most especially Fluttershy. AJ finds herself leaning on Spurs' strong shoulders more and more...but will the nomadic farmhand be around when she needs him most?


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't care what Fluttershy thinks, that guy is no good!"

Rainbow Dash's voice carried from the kitchen well into the living room where Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell were playing. Well, pretending to play. In reality, they were curious about what all the commotion was about and were trying to eavesdrop without getting caught.

Rarity's voice, softer but with the same conviction, followed. "Dash, you don't know a thing about that young man, other than seeing his face in the paper. And a trashy tabloid paper, at that. Honestly, I thought you had more sense than to believe the things they post."

"They had _pictures,_ Rare. You can't fake pictures!"

"Iffin' y'all saw the pictures of them t'gether, why didn' ya say something?" AJ drawled, careful to keep any accusation out of her voice.

"What was I supposed to say? You guys wouldn't have believed me, even with the proof right in front of you, since it was in a 'trashy tabloid'," she snarled. "Besides, it was weeks ago and he was never mentioned again...I thought maybe he'd left and Shy was safe. But that is so obviously _not_ the case!"

By now, Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom were staring at Scootaloo in disbelief. Certainly Dash couldn't be talking about _her_ pictures.

"Scoot..." Apple Bloom started slowly, unsure of what exactly to say. "What did y'all do with those pictures ya took of Fluttershy and that guy?"

Scootaloo suddenly became very interested in the book she'd been pretending to read, feigning sudden deafness. Sweetie Bell snatched the book out of her lap and tossed it aside, glaring at her friend. Scoot looked from one friend to another, her expression settling into a mutinous scowl.

"I sold them to the tabloid, ok! We needed the money to fix up the CMC clubhouse, remember?" she asked, referring to the small club they'd formed after Rarity had exasperatedly referred to the trio as "Colossal Mischief Creators" one day. AJ had been so tickled by them adopting the name, she'd shown them the old treehouse her dad had built for her over a dozen years earlier.

Something about Scoot's tone alerted Apple Bloom that there was more going on here than she'd realized. Sitting down next to her orange-haired friend, she put an arm around her shoulders and softly asked, "Is that really why you sold them, Scoot?"

Scootaloo looked back down at the carpet, jerking her shoulders in an attempted show of nonchalance. Realizing that Apple Bloom was on to something, Sweetie Bell sat down so that they flanked Scoot, resting her small hand on Scoot's jean-clad knee.

Without warning, Scoot burst into tears. Her friends squeezed in even more tightly while she cried, silently comforting her until she calmed down enough to explain what was really going on.

"My dad...my dad lost his job about six months ago. Mom's been picking up odd jobs, cleaning people's houses and stuff but it's not enough. I heard them saying how if we couldn't get enough money together, we'd lose our h-house." Scoot's voice cracked as the memory resurfaced. "Then when I saw that paper saying they'd pay for pictures, I just...I just thought...I didn't think it would hurt anybody!" She blurted out, sobbing once again.

"Shhh, it'll be ok, Scoot," Sweetie Bell whispered soothingly. "We'll figure something out, right Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom nodded. "After all, if three Colossal Mischief Creators can't solve a simple problem like findin' yer dad a job, what good are we?" Scoot let out a watery laugh at her friend's declaration and then sighed.

"Guess I should probably apologize to Fluttershy, huh?" she asked dejectedly, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

Apple Bloom jumped to her feet and held a hand out to help her friends up. "Yup, an we're gonna go right now. Mah big brother says it's always best to apologize as soon as ya know ya messed up, or else it'll jus' mess ya up inside 'til ya do. So let's go."

"Wait, shouldn't we tell someone where we're going?" Sweetie Bell asked, shooting a nervous glance towards the kitchen.

Taking in the desperate look on Scoot's face at the suggestion, Apple Bloom shook her head. "Nah, we shouldn't be gone that long. They won't even notice we left the farm."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was pissed. An emotion she had never truly felt before, and had trouble recognizing in herself. But after struggling to identify it, pissed definitely fit the bill for what she was feeling. How <em>dare<em> Rainbow Dash treat, well, anyone the way she'd treated Falchion? Accusing him of hurting people, and Celestia only knows what else. Couldn't she see how fake those stories were?

And Falchion. Just leaving like that and disappearing for days like nothing had happened between them. She understood why he had left after Dash's ridiculous accusations, but to completely ignore her afterwards? Shy felt her heart break alongside the anger she felt towards the two people she cared for most dearly in the world.

By noon, she'd worked up enough anger to take action. She let Dr. Whooves know she was taking a long lunch and set off towards the Everfree forest. She glance up towards the sky, her resolve wavering for a moment when she spotted the heavy gray clouds settling in over the small town. It looked like there might be a blizzard coming, but she decided not to let the threat of a little snow deter her.

When she reached the edge of the forest, she heard someone calling her name. Turning, she spotted three small forms running towards her. She wasn't the best at dealing with children on a good day, and this was most decidedly _not _a good day. Summoning what little patience she had left, she greeted the trio.

"Hello, girls. What are you doing out here without your sisters?" she asked, hoping the impatience she felt sounded more like stern concern to the three young girls.

Apple Bloom nudged Scootaloo, who was staring at the ground as though it held the secrets to the world's problems. "Tell her," Apple Bloom hissed when Scoot remained silent.

Scootaloo mumbled something under her breath that Fluttershy couldn't quite make out. She thought she heard the word "pictures", but she wasn't sure. "Scootaloo...look at me please," she requested quietly, her usual soft tone back in place. It was obvious the child was upset and wanted to tell her something, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it might be.

Scootaloo took a deep breath and looked up at Fluttershy, tears in her eyes. "I took those pictures of you and that man and sold them to that paper and I'm really sorry, I didn't think it would be such a big deal, Fluttershy, I really am super sorry!"

Fluttershy took a step back, stunned. "You...?" her voice failed her for a moment, but when it returned, it was filled with unusual strength and fury. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused? Do you _know_ what they said about him? You've hurt so many people, Scootaloo, and for what? A few dollars in your piggy bank? How could you?!"

"Fluttershy, please, it's not what -" Apple Bloom's explanation was cut off when Fluttershy turned her fierce gaze on her.

"Did you two know about this?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell glanced at each other and then nodded and shook their heads in turn.

"We knew she took the pictures, but we didn't know she actually sent them in," Sweetie Bell explained, in a rush. "We were just trying to solve a mystery, honest!" It wasn't the absolute truth, but Sweetie Bell felt honor bound to try and protect her friend.

Fluttershy shook her head in disbelief. "Go home, girls. I have to go find my friend and explain what happened." When she turned to leave, she heard Scootaloo's quiet voice behind her.

"Will you ever forgive me?" The quiet, broken voice eased some of Fluttershy's pent up anger. Turning back to the trio, she smiled sadly.

"Of course I forgive you, all of you. But it's going to be a long time before I can trust you again. Now, go home before this storm hits," she ordered gently.

"But what about you?" Apple Bloom asked, looking up at the sky in concern.

"I'll be fine," Shy promised, bending to give them all a quick hug in succession before heading back towards the Everfree forest.

****Short chapter, but I wanted to get this up quickly after my "update" chapter. Hope it satisfies for now!****


End file.
